The present invention relates to cylinder locks, and more particularly, to programmable cylinder locks.
The development of security locks has focused for a number of years on not only enhancing the intricacy of the primary coding between the key and the lock mechanism, but furthermore, in developing secondary coding which must also be satisfied in order for the lock to operate properly. Moreover, in some instances a further security feature is provided, according to which an unauthorized key is trapped during an attempt to operate the lock.
Although these prior techniques are effective for their intended purpose of enhancing the security of the lock, the enhanced security features typically involve somewhat intricate machining of components or complex placement of components during assembly of the lock. Furthermore, the particular coding necessary for authorized operation of the lock must with typical prior art techniques, be established in the lock by the lock manufacturer or distributor. This complexity increases the cost of the lock system, and often limits the flexibility and timeliness of the installation and/or replacement of high security locks.